Didn't I Tell You
by BellatrixLestrange13
Summary: It's an AU Sixth Year in it.  Sirius Didn't die, but the Department of Mysteries did happen.  Dumbledore never wore the ring.  The horcrux never harmed him.  He destroyed it.  Snape never agreed to any deals for Dumbledore.  CONTAINS SLASH-My warning.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so I actually wrote this a while back but I was just now up to the task of typing and putting this up. If you were wondering why I put that horrifying Girry Stuff up first it's because I'd been too lazy to type out any of my other stories. But I want to know if you like the story I already have a couple more chapters written. And they should go up so it's fine if you want to reserve judgement until a later date. But here is Chapter One. So anyway if you read this and aren't one of those maybe 5 or ten people who know me personally and I directed to this story Review tell me your thoughts. And I have Anonymus Reviewing Set up don't abuse that. And yes there shall be Slash in later chapters. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. That is my Philosophy. You have no reason to flame if you ignored an Author who said THIS IS SLASH. You Ignored that It is really your fault not their fault. Anyway I think this wraps up Chapter one and that Ridiculously Long Overbearing Authors note I gave you. Bellatrix 3's you

I reread the note a small tawny owl had delivered just over 40 minutes ago. Was it some sort of sick joke? Or was it really from the headmaster himself. Either way I need to be prepared. Then I looked around at the floor. My clothes were everywhere, and I had my school books out. Couldn't Dumbledore have given me longer than an hour to pack. I hurried around the room cleaning and packing I had just shoved it all in my trunk and was wrestling with the zipper when I heard someone knock at the Dursley's front door.

I tugged the Zipper shut, and then looked at the clock to see that it was time for Dumbledore to arrive, and then walked downstairs. I got downstairs just in time to see the Dursleys open up the door and stand looking at Dumbledore in utter shock. Then I looked away from the Dursleys. I nodded at Dumbledore and ran upstairs to get my trunk and owl. I yanked it down the stairs, and listened to the thudding noise it made as it hit each step. The Dursleys turned to stare at me.

"Harry didn't you tell them" Dumbledore aked.

"Sir I only just got your letter."

"Yes Harry, but I assumed when you got the letter you would tell your family."

"Why does it matter they don't give a rat's arse about me," I muttered.

"No matter, we will leave as scheduled," Dumbledore ignored my comment. I picked up my bags and followed Dumbledore out the front door. While I was walking out the front door I heard Uncle Vernon Yell some nonsense about me, magic and a school of freaks. But I ignored him like usual, and then I turned to face Dumbledore.

"Sir why did you come get me early this year?" I asked Dumbledore curious about what made this year different than all the others.

"Harry do you doubt my reasoning or do you want ot spend all summer at the Dursleys." I grimaced at the vert thought.

"No Sir I do not."

"Very well we have to get on with the day," He said closing that discussion.

"Okay Sir, can I ask one more question?"

"Honestly, Harry, I hardly think it beneficial to stop your aking questions."

"Where are we going?" I asked thinking that perhaps I didn't need to ask so many questions.

"Hogwarts, Harry, Hogwarts" He replied.

"That's better than staying here all summer," I said Relieved He nodded his head and held out his hand. I stared at it for a few seconds before deciding to reach out and take it. I didn't have much time to think or say anything because just a second or two after I grabbed his hand it felt as if I was being squeezed through an opening I had no buisness going through. And as suddenly as it began - It stopped. Suddenly, I was standing in Hogsmeade with Dumbledore. I was confused but then all of a sudden it all made sense.

"Sir,That couldn't have been appirition, could it?"

"Yes Harry, that's exactly what that was."

"So are we just going to walk down to Hogwarts?" I asked because he had not made his plans up to this poing very clear.

"Not yet Harry. We need to stop in The Three Broomsticks and get a drink." I stepped into The Three Broomsticks, and held the door open for Dumbledore. I let Dumbledore walk ahead of me, and picked a table out for us. We both sat down at the same time and shortly after that ordered two Butterbeers.

"Harry there are a few things you must know before we arrive at Hogwarts." He said and I braced myself for whatever ridiculous things could have happened. Then I took a deep breath

"Okay sir."

"First there are a couple of people waiting for you at Hogwarts."

"Really" I said and then thought over the very short list of people it could actually be. But no one sprang to mind. But then Dumbledore continued on and distracted me from my thoughts.

"Second, It is Imperitive you don't open any mail from Ronald Weasley. I will explain this one later in a less public place" I stared dumbstruck at him Ron's my best friend why sholdn't I open his mail? He had really confused me this time.

"Thirdly there are some guests at Hogwarts who you may not like, but it is of utmost Importance that you don't pick fights," He paused a moment. And I started to think about who it could be. Definitely Slytherins. Dumbledore really had already given me a lot of information for one day and it had left me confused. And I looked back at my Headmaster, and saw that he was not done yet.

"Fourthly, and perhaps the most shocking bit of news you shall recieve on this fine evening, Something Happened that Neither me Nor any other Headmaster of Hogwarts could have forseen happened. - Gryffindor Tower fell off."

"WHAT!" I yelled completely stunned that SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE.

"Be quiet Harry, yes it fell off and so naturally new arranggements are going to have to be made." I rolled my eyes only Dumbledore could take something like Gryffindor Tower falling off so lightly.

"And Proffesor, Sir what would those arrangements be?"

"Whatever remaining Teachers/visitors rooms there are in the castle will be given to certain students picked by me and the Teachers of Hogwarts. The remaining students will be resorted into their secondary houses." SHIT I thought, So the Sorting Hat would get to see if it was right. I was going to have to lie with the snakes. Slytherin here I come.

"And for my last bit of news," he said and I just wondered how much worse it could get, "I will be giving you extra private lessons, and I would like to tell you that you can come to me at any time to ask questions or even just to talk." He said and gave me one of his looks. It was unlike one I'd seen before maybe almost Faterly or Grandfatherly. That last bit of news had surprised me, but it was in no way more suprising than Gryffindor Tower falling off. In fact compared to that it was about the least surprising thing he could have said. I was once again disrupted from my thinking, although this time it was by Dumbledore laying money down on the table.

"Sir, I can pay my half." I said and felt guilty he didn't have to come get me or buy me anything.

"It's my treat, Harry." I followed him out the front door onto the quiet Hogsmeade road.

"Sir, I don't think I said earlier, but thatnk you for coming to get me." I looked at him and a few seconds later he looked back at me.

"You're welcome Harry." A few minutes later Dumbledore and myself were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts. I watched as he seemed to undo the gates with just a few simple spells.

"Harry follow me up to my office."

I did as I was told and when I got there I saw a very surprising sight. My breathing got fast and the whole world started spinning, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So this chapter is pretty long compared to the last one I don't want it to be overbearingly long, but I just felt that I would like to keep this entire story together. Sorry it took so long to post I have NO free-time those of you who know me personally know this is true. And I was sick today, so why not use that time to my advantage anyway Chapter 3 will be up eventually. It might be a while though because October is full of band stuff and I am going to be writing a story for NaNoWriMo in November. Anyway, Bellatrix out Bitches.

I opened my eyes and saw 3 pairs of concerned eyes staring at me. I looked in Dumbledore's eyes first and he nodded at me as if meaning to say "this is all real." Then I shifted my eyes over to the next pair and saw Remus Lupin. His eyes were shining and he looked Happy. That was unusual for him. He looked at Harry, his eyes which usually held unhappiness and misery and shone with the trials of his hard years. Then I looked away from Remus and saw the unmistakable eyes of my godfather, Sirius Black. And I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"You're dead!"

"SERIOUSLY, you guys skip the Hello what's up AND you ignore the WHAT THE HELL. Nope you guys all head straight to the Your Dead, Actually Dumbledore hexed me tied me up, force-fed me Veritaserum, asked questions only I could know, AND made me turn into an animagus. SO maybe you're dead is an acceptable greeting." I looked at Dumbledore who was grinning and I took this to mean that was exactly what he did. I looked back at Sirius and got up out of my chair and hugged him. Then I sat back down and looked over at a beaming Sirius.

"So if you don't mind me asking what exactly did happen?" I said my morbid curiosity kicking in.

"I grew off of the back of Remus' head of course." I held in a laugh after Sirius said that one.

"Sirius! Now is not the time for joking." Remus said trying to get us back to being serious.

"FINE, I will tell you guys the real story." Sirius said and then muttered something about ruining all his fun, and taking away his reason to live. Of course Sirius would make something like this as Dramatic as he could manage. Dumbledore and Remus stared at him obviously not finding the situation as humorous as I did. We all turned back to Sirius and waited for him to tell his story.

"Okay, I don't even know all of it, but I will explain what I did manage to piece together. It all starts with The Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Do you remember the arch?" He paused and I nodded.

"It's more of a veil really, A veil between the world of the living, and the world of the dead." He continued and I gasped.

"SO that's why I could hear the voices." I said and it was becoming clear to me

"Voices?" Remus asked concerned.

"Those who have been touched by death or are near death can hear them similar to thestrals." Dumbledore explained.

"Okay, so as I was saying, The Arch in The Department of Mysteries is where the two worlds meet, but it is not the only one across the world, some of them don't work quite like they are supposed to, and others are kept secret. When Bellatrix shot the curse at me what she actually used was a very powerful stunner. She knew it wouldn't kill me, but it would appear as though she had. If she hadn't shot the stunner I could have gotten out earlier. As it was it took me two weeks to get out. And when I finally did get out I was in New York, New York, The USA. Couldn't have been more surprised myself, however Bellatrix was not. She was there to meet me. She had clothes and my wand. It's safe to say I was a little bit angry. I just like you guys, thought she was trying to kill me, but she explained the whole story. And now I'm afraid that in order for my story to work I have to explain hers. Bellatrix Lestrange is my cousin, same age, same birthday, went to Hogwarts at the same time as I did. When we were young we were inseparable just like twins. That's why I HATED to talk about evil Bellatrix. I just couldn't believe that she was the same Trix I knew-" I cut him off

"Sorry to interrupt, BUT TRIX?" I asked him.

"It was my pet name for her, just like how she called me Siri." he explained

"Okay sorry I was curious." I replied.

"Anyway back to my story. Neither of us agreed with the Black Family Values, but I was always the braver out of the two of us. She was sorted into Slytherin in our first year after a bit of deliberation by the Sorting Hat. I had hoped she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw. She was very smart, although she didn't show that much during our time at school, so that she could keep the Family appeased. She wanted to be the perfect child. She wanted to remain the heir to their side of the family's fortune. I never got why she wanted that. When we were kids, she could control her magic extraordinarily well for a young witch. She was very compassionate and would heal any hurt creature. I told her many times, that she should be a healer. Her response always came out the same no matter how hard she tried to change it. She told me basically that the Family wouldn't approve. So imagine my shock when she was sorted into Slytherin. I was next in line for the hat. He TRIED to put me in Slytherin. I told him I would not lie with snakes. Which prompted the remark that 'The Black's are the strangest Wizarding family I've had to sort this year, One of you betting to be in Slytherin even though she was a Ravenclaw at heart, and you cunning and ambitious as Slytherins best students. Still you are brave, and don't care where you go as long as it's not Slytherin. I guess it shall be GRYFFINDOR.' From that moment on we had to meet in secret. Trix really was a Ravenclaw at heart; she found and managed to work the room of requirement in the first two weeks. We kept in touch all 7 years. She comforted me every time the family hurt me. We both couldn't wait until we turned 17 and broke free of the family." He said and then took a pause so he could catch his breath.

"It was the summer before sixth year we both found out about our arranged marriages, we didn't get much of a chance to talk about it until the school year because the family resolved to keep me separate from them all. That's the same summer I ran away from home for the first time. Reggie couldn't talk to me and Trix wasn't allowed near me. I was so lonely and depressed, but after I got to James' I had such a fun time. I told him about how they treated me, and he told me that I shouldn't care about a bunch of bloody snakes like them. But when he told me this I couldn't help but remember Trix, and how she was a snake, but she wasn't like most of them. That was the first time I thought that there could be people in each house like her. If only I had realized earlier that there was a snake lying among the Gryffindors. And as soon as the summer began it was over. We met each other late on the first night, and she told me how she was supposed to be married to Rodolphus Lestrange, that bloody git in the grade above us. I felt terrible for her. I knew just like everyone else in the castle, that he was going to be a Death Eater upon graduation. And she would be expected to A. be a supporter or B. be a Death Eater. As she told me this I had NO IDEA what to do. Then I told her that I was supposed to be married to Emma Malfoy – A sixth year Ravenclaw, who hated her family almost as much as I hated mine. Trix failed to see how this was bad. In fact Emma was very nice and we were great friends until she was murdered while working for the Order. That's why Trix was the first person I ever told –" Remus looked shocked at this. I supposed he'd forgotten/didn't know this, although I still had no idea what they were talking about. Remus was the first one to notice this.

"Sirius, how could you keep that from Harry?" he asked his look of surprise fading into scolding.

"What," he said and then paused "OHHHH, I didn't tell him, I guess I never really had the chance. The first time I met him he was 13 and saving my life. Then he was 14 and had someone trying to kill him, and one of his friends had just been killed." He said and then he looked over at me and saw that I was really upset about something.

"Harry wasn't he your friend" Sirius said and I couldn't blame him for not knowing what was wrong I never told him about Cedric.

"I guess you could call him that" I said trying to hide that I was upset.

Dumbledore then decided to try to figure out what was wrong.

"Is there anything you wish to tell of ask me?" Dumbledore questioned.

"It's kind of personal professor" I said trying to keep private things private.

"Harry, you have my honour, as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and my promise, I won't react negatively and I will keep the things you tell me this evening secret." He said with a serious tone.

"Okay," I said almost convinced, but I was still going to be cautious.

""Now Harry, was it just the shock of seeing your godfather alive?" He said and I shook my head vigorously. Dumbledore didn't seem very surprised about this.

"Well then, if it wasn't that, was it when I started to talk about Cedric?" He asked and then tears started to fall out of my eyes and I remained silent.

"You two were friends?"

I continued crying and I tried to talk, but my voice started cracking even as I gave the simple answer "I guess."

"You guess? Harry, it's a simple question either you were or you weren't." He said and stared into my eyes with a piercing gaze. I turned my head away from him and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sensing there is more to the story. Would you care to share it?" He said handing me a tissue as he spoke.

"I suppose so" I responded

"Then you can start now." He said.

"I met Cedric in my second year. He thought of Justin Finch-Fletchley as a younger brother, but he didn't think I was guilty of his petrification. We began to talk quite often. It was a comfort, to have someone in another house who wasn't one of my best friends who was sure I was innocent. I talked to him about everything, especially those things that I didn't feel comfortable talking about with Ron. And then later that same year, when Hermione was petrified, he was my shoulder to cry on. Ron had never been the most emotional so he wasn't the best to talk to. He didn't get why I was so upset, but Cedric did. Don't get me wrong Ron and Hermione were my best friends, but Cedric was quickly rising up there. And that summer, when I was at the Dursley's he would sneak out there to give me food, when they weren't giving me any. And when my birthday rolled around, we celebrated it together. It was nice to have a real birthday. By that point we had been friends for a year and yet no one knew we were friends. Then came time for my third year, throughout the year we grew closer. The school had decide that I wasn't a seriously dark wizard, but that didn't mean life was easier. Nope I had a new kind of trouble – traitors and dementors. He consoled me when I found out about what Sirius supposedly did, and I told him each and every detail I knew. Even when I found out Sirius was not a traitor. By this point in the year, he knew every last detail about my life, and I knew his. Remember the only Quidditch game I ever lost?" I said and waited on Dumbledore to Respond

"Yes I do," he responded after a couple of seconds.

"I probably would have lost it any way even if I wasn't worried about the dementors. Throughout that whole year I debated talking to Remus about this. And do you remember the patronus I cast at Draco?" I said once again waiting for acknowledgement.

"Yes," he said a bit quicker than last time.

"Cedric was the reason I was able to cast that patronus. I remembered the way Cedric and myself had spent my birthday, and how it felt to be hugged by him. When that year let out we had talked so much and become so close, that I knew I had to go to the Quidditch World Cup, if for no other reason than just to see him. And when I met his dad, I wanted to slap him because he was making Cedric uncomfortable, not because he was bashing me. The World Cup was great, until that whole Death Eater fiasco. I was terrified that somehow he had been attacked in that mess. I was so relieved to find out that he wasn't and we spent the rest of the summer owling each other. Then it was the Infamous Fourth Year and the Triwizard Tournament happened. Not long after you announced it, we were sitting in the library talking about whether or not he should enter it. He wanted to enter it, and I supported that decision even though I was terrified that he would be hurt. But I calmed myself down by reminding myself that entering didn't mean competing. Although I knew he was well qualified and prepared, although I wouldn't outwardly tell the Gryffindors that. I had to feign surprise and anger when I found out he was the Champion. But I made sure he saw the smile I sent just for him. That was when I realized I had a crush on Cedric Diggory. Because immediately after that I heard your voice calling out my name telling me that I was a champion. It knocked that train of thought off the rails. And when I fought with Ron he comforted me. In several ways he made my life easier, in other ways he complicated it immensely." I said and then took a breath before going on to the next part.

"While all of this was going on I considered talking to Sirius about it, but I didn't know how accepting wizards were of things like sexuality. So I asked him how wizards and witches reacted to gay wizards. And his response surprised me. He told me that this was one of the only areas he agreed with the purebloods on. That homophobia didn't exist in the Wizarding world, before muggleborns came into play. This was a relief, but since most of my friends were muggleborn or halfblood, and I didn't intend on joining the pureblood nutters, it didn't help much." I said and then paused for a few moments to catch a breath.

"We continued hanging out just the same as before we both became champions. Then it was time for the first task. Hagrid showed me the Dragons, and I felt obligated to tell Cedric not just because of how close we were, but also because I was sure that everyone else knew. I wanted to help him and I was sure he would do the same for me. And even though it seemed the obvious choice to me, he was still surprised that I was telling him, I never knew if it was because I was telling him something that would work toward my advantage to keep secret or because I cheated, I know not. Imposter Moody tried to keep us from being friends, but he couldn't. And that task went quite well for both of us no major lasting injuries. It wasn't very long after that task was over with that I admitted my feelings to him. I was so embarrassed, but I had decided I should live without regret. In fact I braced myself for outright rejection. What I wasn't expecting was for him to say he felt the same way. No that wasn't even an outcome I had considered. I remember holding Cedric and talking to him for hours after that. We eventually decided that we should start seeing each other in secret. I was happy, and it didn't take people long to notice. I just told them I did well in the task and I made up with Ron. My relationship with Cedric progressed at a manageable rate and after a little while I shared my first kiss with Cedric. And for a short time in my Fourth Year, My life was good. Although as with everything in my life something happened. The tournament happened. Or more specifically the Yule Ball happened." I paused and gave Dumbledore time to intervene if had a question or comment, but he didn't so I continued on my story.

"We weren't ready for people to know about us just yet. Especially since it was when our friends were all on our cases about not 'consorting with the enemy'. So as to appease our friends we pretended we both wanted the same girl Cho Chang. I didn't care who I went with, not really. And then it was back down to business. I had to think about the Second Task. When he told me about the egg, it took me a while to bathe with it, not because I didn't trust him, but because he was taking up all of my free-time. And after the second task, Cedric didn't think I was dumb because I stayed to rescue all of the hostages. He said that he wished he was a decent enough person to do that. We talked and decided we would reveal our relationship after the Third task. It was the joy that that moment cause that kept me going throughout the third task. It was because of that, that I was able to persevere through the end of the task. It was because of Cedric that I didn't give up. Turns out that the day I was waiting for so long, the day that I thought would be the best day of my life. Was one of the worst. We thought that grabbing the trophy together would be smart. We could split the earnings. It would be a win win situation. When we announced the relationship they wouldn't say we were doing it for the money. Instead of telling the world about us, I had to tell them he was dead. I had to watch him get murdered. I had to take his body back. I will never forget that day, but not for the reasons I thought. Safe to say, the world didn't find out about us that night." I laughed a bitter chuckle and wiped the tears out of my eyes before continuing.

"If killing my parents hadn't been enough to fuel my hate for Voldemort, this was. That is why I was sad, sobbing, and I didn't want to leave his body. Not just because I lost my friend, Cedric Diggory, but because I lost Cedric Diggory my first love. I often wish that I was a greedy person and grabbed the trophy alone. If I had Cedric would still be alive. A year ago when Dudley was bulling me about my dreams of Cedric, that's why it stung so much, because it was true, and because no one knew. Another reason I couldn't stand Umbridge, she wouldn't tell the truth about Cedric, and not just did she lie about how he died, oh no she made him out to be a stupid fool. Which was not true in the least bit, and I couldn't stand for her to disrespect him. And I couldn't tell anyone that, because not until today had I ever told another living soul. The only thing people knew was the bits about the Triwizard Tournament." I said and then broke down bawling, because it was bringing up those horrible memories, but at the same time I was relieved and it felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my chest. Finally years later someone knew the truth.

Dumbledore came up to me and hugged me. "Thank you so much for telling me that Harry, I know how hard it must have been for you to say all that." He said it in a kind understanding way.

I stared at him shocked by his reaction. "So you don't care or find it weird at all that I fell for Cedric Diggory.

It was his turn to look at me shocked. "Harry Do you think I would hold something like who you love or loved against you? Do you think I would hate you for your sexuality? No I wouldn't. Harry I'm a pretty understanding guy and I am always here to talk if you need it. Just as I wouldn't hold it against you, neither would Mr. Lupin or your godfather. They are pretty outspoken against homophobia, and they love you, Harry. There are other reasons they wouldn't hold it against you, but those are not mine to tell." He said to me with a serious, but compassionate tone.

And once again it was my turn to be surprised, so I just didn't talk and digested what he had just told me, when all of a sudden I was grabbed on both sides.


End file.
